This invention relates in general to vehicle seats. In particular, this invention relates to an improved structure for a vehicle seat including a seat back having an energy absorbing safety feature.
Vehicles, such as passenger cars, include seats for the driver and occupants. A typical vehicle seat includes a seat portion and a back portion that supports the back of the occupant. The back portion usually includes a structural frame having occupant support and cushioning features supported thereon. The structural frame is typically made from a relatively rigid material, such as steel or aluminum. The occupant support and cushioning features typically include springs, foam, and a trim or upholstery layer. These features help prevent the occupant from contacting the seat frame and make the seat more comfortable for the occupant.
The back portion also typically includes cushioning or padding on a rear side and an upper side of the seat frame. This cushioning or padding is provided to help protect an occupant of a rear seat in the vehicle. In the event of a sudden stop, the rear seat occupant may be thrown forward against the back portion. The cushioning or padding helps prevent the occupant from striking the rigid structural frame of the back portion. It would be desirable to have an alternative structure to provide cushioning or padding on the seat back portion, while also being able to maintain a desired appearance thereof.